Bullet With Butterfly Wings
by hsp3x3
Summary: AU, Fred is kidnapped and sold to Nora who puts her to work entertaining visitors and her Mistress. Fred falls in love with another slave while at the compound. M for a reason... if you have a problem, don't read


Bullet with Butterfly Wings

Day 1

Fred looked around the room she had been thrown into and what she saw forced a surge of hopelessness. There were two beds, two closets, two dressers and a small bathroom with a shower. She walked over to the door. There were no bars, but it locked from the outside and was made of steel. It had just enough iron in it to make her uncomfortable. She walked over to the dresser and opened the drawers. They were filled with undergarments, nightgowns and pajamas. All of them were satin, silk, lace or some combination there of. She noticed they were all her size. Fred also noticed that the other dresser was empty and there was a basket on the full one with every beauty product she could ever need and then some in it. There was also an envelope in it. She pulled it out and opened it. There were papers inside so she sat on one of the beds and started reading.

8:30 Breakfast

-training-

12:30 Lunch

- social and prep time-

5:30 Dinner

-Chores and Rounds-

This is your schedule. You will have two days to get acquainted with your new life here and then you will be expected to report for training on the third. Enclosed is a catalog of items you may request. You will be escorted to meals until you prove you can be trusted. Your chores will include cleaning the main hall and anything the Mistress or Guests may require of you. You will take the supplements supplied in your basket, as you may be chosen to donate at any time. You will be seen on a regular basis by our physician to ensure you stay healthy. You will be given a name by The Mistress after she meets you and you will refer to her and her guests as Master and Mistress only, you will not use their names. You will be watched at all times, so do not think you will be able to leave. You will eat your dinner in your room tonight and take your first round of supplements.

After looking at the clock on the wall and seeing that it was a little after four o'clock, she decided she had enough time to contemplate her situation before she was no longer alone. After she contemplated things for a little bit, she hung her head and cried. She cried and cried. She wondered how she would ever get out of this. She thought about her family and friends and wondered if they would come looking for her.

Her ponderings were disrupted by the sound of the lock being turned on the door. She quickly jumped up and ran into the bathroom to hide, not sure what was going to come through the door. A short, hobbit like woman came in and looked around.

"Come on out, little girl… I know you're in there."

"I… who are you…"

"I'm Dr. Ludwig… I'm here to give you your intake exam, now get over here and lay down on the bed."

Fred slowly stepped out of the bathroom toward the small woman, paused and grabbed a hand full of tissue to clean her face off, then continued over to the bed.

"I don't suppose it will do any good to argue with you will it?"

"No, it won't… " Ludwig paused. "I'm not going to hurt you, just need to check your vitals, take some samples for testing, and give you a shot."

Fred sat down and hung her head in defeat.

"A shot?"

"Yes, your first round of supplements, I suspect after you hear what happened after you were taken, you won't be able to keep anything down."

"What happened?"

"Your family was killed, they fought the procurement team when they came to get you, so they were dealt with… "

" Oh my Goddess, NO!…" Fred could not control the sobbing that began at that point. All she could do was think about her mother, father and brother back in Texas and how she would never see them again. As she cried, she felt small hands gently push her back on the bed and was vaguely aware of the exam she was being given. She did not feel it when Dr. Ludwig took her blood or gave her the shot. She barely remembers hearing a cart being rolled into her room and the doctor walking out. She just laid there. After a bit, she sat up and looked out of curiosity to see what she was being fed. To her surprise, it was fried chicken, potatoes, macaroni and cheese and some sort of greens. There was even chocolate cake for desert. She picked at the 'comfort' food she was given because she figured she would need to have her strength up for what ever was going to hit her next. If they would kill her 15 year old brother, then they would have no qualms about killing her if she was difficult.

Three Months Later

Fred laid in her bed looking at the clock waiting for it to say 8:25 so she could head out to the canteen and have some breakfast. She had managed to become one of the Mistress' favorite servants and thus was rewarded with being allowed to retain her original name. She had just finished her week of 'day duty' for the month and was back on the night shift. She had finished her training and would only have to go back once a month for refresher classes now. While laying there she allowed her mind to wander and found herself thinking about her family and their gravesite. As soon as she had reached level four privileges, she had requested to be able to visit her home so she could wrap things up there. She was granted three days at her home with a guardian. While there, she had landscaped the gravesites, cleaned the house, packed all her stuff, and put the property up for sale. She had everything she planned on keeping shipped to her at the compound in Michigan so the security people could go through it and remove anything she was not allowed to have, but as long as she retained her level four status, that wasn't much. She could even have her laptop now. She missed her family deeply, but it was done and there was nothing she could do to change it, so she resigned herself to her new life and tried to be as successful as she could in it. She planned to take some online courses as soon as her property sold and she had the money to pay for them.

Breakfast time finally arrived and she headed out of her room. The first thing she heard was her friend calling her name and the sound of running.

"Fred! Wait!…. Wait up!"

"Jenni! Hey! … so, how was last night? Was Leonard there? Did you get to talk to him? Was he nice? Was he an ass? I need to know!"

The two women chatted the whole way to the canteen, while grabbing their breakfast, and to the table they always sat at.

"He is quiet, he seems a little … what's the word, not shy, but … unsure of himself and the life here. He said he came from California where he was living on the street, so this is way better than that. He has already made it to level three and he has only been here three weeks. He must be making somebody happy… " Jenni giggled, then focused on her breakfast casserole and fruit bowl.

"I see… well, at least he is doing ok…" Fred said as she dug into her fruit bowl and bagel with cream cheese.

"Oh, and get this, do you know why we only see him after dinner? He is Kindred… so… maybe, if you get your name on his donor list, you could actually talk to him instead of just watching him from a distance while you work."

"I don't know, I have been lucky and no one has bitten me yet… maybe I could ask him to help me get used to it… you know, for when it does happen…"

"Yeah, sure, that's why… cause you haven't heard anything about how orgasmic it can be or how it can make sex better… right…"

Two Weeks Later

Fred was finished with her work and no one seemed interested in her company so she decided this would be a good time to seek out Leonard. She scanned the room to see if she could see him any where only to see him walking down the stairs to the dorms. She quietly quickened her pace so she could catch him. Just as she was about to say something she heard her Mistress's voice behind her.

"Fred, Leonard, where are you going? Have you been dismissed?"

"Sorry, Mistress, no Mistress. I made the rounds a few times and no one seemed interested in me this evening so I was going to get a snack before I came back. I am sorry I did not check with you first Mistress. What is your will?" Fred said.

"Do you require sustenance?"

"No Mistress, I was just killing time." Fred replied from her bowed position.

"I wish for you to dance in the cage for me tonight."

"Yes Mistress."

"Leonard…"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Stick around, I will be needing you soon."

"Yes, Mistress."

Fred spent an hour and a half dancing in the gold cage before she was excused from it's confines. While she danced, she looked around. There were about twenty five or so guests that night. A group of three women walked past toward the stairs up to the guest rooms. They stopped at the bottom before going up and began to whisper among themselves. Leonard then flopped down on a mound of mattress sized pillows next to the gold cage Fred was about to exit. He looked up at her and asked,

"Do you think I did ok?"

Fred looked at the ladies and listened for a minute before she responded.

"I am sure you did very well, they seem to be considering another round…"

"Really?" He got up and adjusted himself before walking over to the group.

Fred watched him walk away with a longing expression and whispered,

"Maybe someday I will get to experience it…"

Leonard stopped and looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Who would want the blood of a slave?" He asked and hurried off.

Fred dropped her head a little and looked at the floor. She then noticed her Mistress walking over to her.

"Fred, dear, why do you not just go after him? It is plain to see you want him…"

"Mistress… he does not want me… he thinks I am beneath him…"

"Then he is a fool… tell me, dear, what is it you want?"

"Mistress, I have yet to donate and I am scared, I was going to ask him to help me get used to it… but he said… 'who wants the blood of a slave?'… it just hurt more than I thought it would. That is all."

"Fred, is that what you really want? To be a donor?"

"I am curious, Mistress. Do I smell funny? Is that why no one seems to want me?"

Nora stepped behind Fred and placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her stomach, then placed her nose at the base of Fred's throat and inhaled deeply while slowly running her nose up the length of her neck. Fred could not help but let a small moan escape her lips.

"My dear Fred, you smell quite delicious. I left you be because I did not think you were ready or willing to donate. But if you wish I would be thrilled to be your first." Nora whispered in her ear just loud enough for Leonard to hear it and turn his head to look. His face instantly burned with jealousy, but he did not understand why. So, he ignored it and turned back to the group he was entertaining.

"Yes Mistress, I am yours."

"Yes, you are, my little Fred."

Nora took Fred's hand and led her to the mound of pillows that Leonard occupied earlier in the evening. She laid down and pulled Fred down with her.

"I will teach you, my little dancer…"

Nora then took Fred's face between her hands and kissed her lips, gently at first, letting the heat build naturally. She slid her tongue along the younger woman's lips, begging entrance. When Fred granted it, their tongues began a dance that only fed the lust that built between the two women. Nora's hands began to wander over Fred's body as she explored her little doll. She began caressing her breasts and playing with her nipples. Nora softly pulled and pinched them through the silk night dress that Fred had on.

Fred moved one of her hands from Nora's hip to the back of her head where she tangled it in her hair and the other hand slid down to cup Nora's firm round bottom and pull her closer. Fred felt Nora's fangs drop while she was kissing her way down her jaw to her throat. She felt one of Nora's hands leave her breast to slide around the side and to the back where it grasped the zipper to her night dress and slowly pulled it down. Fred then pulled back just enough to look at Nora with a question in her eyes.

"Lay back with your arms out to your sides and do not move unless I move you. Keep your eyes open and I want to hear what you feel. Do you understand me Little Doll?"

"Yes, Mistress." Fred replied and did as she was told.

Nora slipped the night dress down off Fred's body and tossed it aside. She slipped her own dress off and positioned herself between Fred's knees, gently pushing her legs far apart. She then leaned in and inhaled her little doll's scent as she nuzzled her dark curls and placed a light kiss before she moved up her body so that she was face to face with her doll.

"You smell like honey and almonds and lilacs… mmmmm… I cannot wait to taste you Ma Belle Petite Poupee. You will be mine."

After Nora said this they heard the unmistakable sound of fangs dropping around them. Fred looked around and saw a circle of about fifteen people watching them, including Leonard. She smirked at him and then looked back to her Mistress. Nora looked at the crowd and indicated for Leonard to come to her. He did as he was told. She told him to lean in and smell her Little Doll, so he did. His pupils instantly dilated and he was hard, just from her scent. He looked up at his Mistress with a question in his eyes.

"She only wanted to feed and pleasure you," She began caressing Fred's body as she spoke. "and I am guessing," she kissed her way down her throat again. "she may have wanted to be your friend. She is one of my favorites, you have hurt her… for your punishment you will sit right there while I take pleasure in her so you can see and smell everything, but you may not touch yourself and you may not come. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mistress. "

Nora let her tongue slide across Fred's clavicle and dipped it into the space between her breasts. Fred moaned softly. Nora placed kisses all around her breast, finishing on her nipple. She licked and suckled and nibbled on it while her hand was mimicking her mouth on the other breast. Fred was trying with all her might to stay still and please her Mistress. The whole circle of Vampires could smell the moisture and heat pooling between Fred's thighs.

Nora then moved slowly down the younger woman's body until she had kissed, licked and caressed everything down to the top of her trimmed triangle of curls. She could hear her Doll was panting and her heart was beating erratically. She just smiled and dipped down to give a long lick from her rear entrance around to her throbbing bundle of nerves. She then began alternating between circling with the tip of her tongue and licking with her tongue flat. Fred screamed to her Goddess and came within a few seconds, but Nora did not stop. She kept her pattern and traced her Little Doll's entrance with one of her fingers. Once she had Fred's juices spread around to her liking, Nora pushed her finger in and began pumping it slowly in and out. She felt Fred getting close again and pushed a second finger in and then sped up her pace just a little. All the while, still licking and circling. She added a third finger and sped up again. She moved her mouth over and licked Fred's inner thigh and just as Fred was about to climax again, Nora sank her fangs into her Doll's flesh and began to drink.

Nora signaled for her favorite male toy to get behind and fuck her while she drank. After five or six leisurely mouthfuls, she licked and healed the marks, pulled Fred to a somewhat upright position and repositioned herself so she was upright and in between Fred and her male toy. Nora leaned in and kissed Fred again, all the while the male was pounding into her from behind. Fred reached one arm around to hold her Mistress close to her and the other hand slid down between them and in between Nora's folds. Fred slipped one finger through Nora's curls to her pleasure center and began circling and rubbing. It did not take long before she had made her Mistress come, taking the man with her.

By the time they had come down from their high, they noticed that everyone had moved to other areas to have fun of their own except, of course, Leonard. He was still there, clutching the pillow so hard his knuckles were even more white, with an erection so hard Fred thought it must be painful.

"Mistress…"

"Yes, Ma Petite Poupee?"

"Mistress, he is in pain…"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Mistress, can I please help him… I feel bad leaving him there like that."

"Even after how he treated you?"

"Mistress, he didn't know any better… "

"Only because YOU asked me, Little Doll…"

"Thank you Mistress."

"You should take him downstairs though, Ma Petite, OK?"

"Yes, Mistress, Thank you Mistress."

Nora got up and walked away as Fred stood, picked up her night dress, slipped it back on and took Leonard's hand to lead him back to her room.

When they got to her room Leonard turned to her and asked,

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you from the time you got here."

"I… I… am … sorry. I was wrong to treat you like that…"

"Shut up and come here…"

She pulled him close and kissed him. That was the last understandable word to come from either one of them for a while.

Leonard looked at her with a question in his eyes as he pulled the zipper of her night dress. Her answer was to rip it off over her head and then she grabbed the drawstring on his silk pants. With both of them sky clad, he pushed her back until they fell onto her bed. They were a tangle of limbs. Both of them were caressing, feeling, licking, kissing, and nibbling on anything they could. The feel of her under him was almost too much after what he had to watch earlier, he wanted her and he wanted her now.

The feel of his weight on top of her was somehow comforting. She had not taken a personal lover since she had been there and she was missing the connection. She felt him position himself between her thighs, his hand caressing her feminine parts with an expert touch. He slipped one finger in to test her and found that she was very ready. He looked at her with a question in his eyes and she just grabbed his bottom and pulled him into her in response. He tried his best to be gentle with her because of his size. He was too much for some. To his surprise he found that she was a little tight, but took him in to the hilt. He slowly started to move but she kept pulling him into her faster so he finally just let go and thrust into her with all his might only to find that she matched him thrust for thrust. He reached down to stimulate her clit and give her a little extra attention. Within seconds she was trembling around him. She moved her brunette waves out of the way and exposed her neck to him. He, once again, looked at her with a question. Her answer was to pull his head down to her throat. He acquiesced and buried his nose in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, he then licked and kissed the spot he wanted and as she began to climax again, he softly pierced her skin with his fangs releasing the warm honey that was her blood. It took all of his control to only take a few mouthfuls of her heavenly elixir. The taste of her combined with the feel of being inside her caused him to climax before he wanted to. She felt him spill his seed inside her and she climaxed a third time under his ministrations. She felt him close and seal her wound and then he claimed her lips again with his own. Their tongues dueled for a bit until hers left his so it could caress his fangs. She cut her tongue on his sharp point, so he did the same. As their blood mixed and they both ended up swallowing some of it, he felt it instantly. He felt his blood swirling through her veins, and felt truly alive for the first time in a long while.

They pulled back and looked at each other and she said,

"Oops, Leonard, I am so sorry, I… I got carried away…"

"As did I, … but I must know… what are you?"

"A secret. If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone… not even Mistress, I have not found a way to tell her yet…"

"I swear, on my life, I will not tell."

"I'm a fairy…" She whispers in his ear.

Leonard sits up instantly and looks at her in awe. She looks at him sheepishly.

Two Months Later

Fred bolted upright in her bed. She had just had another in a long line of strange dreams. She had been having dreams about an older Fairy that claims to be her true father. Each dream he was in, he taught her about her Fairy heritage and how to use her gifts. The dreams felt very real to her, but she could not bring herself to attempt any of the feats she had learned in her dreams. She looked at the clock and saw that she still had a few hours before she had to be up and decided to go back to sleep. With out thinking about it, she snapped her fingers and the pillows that flew from the bed when she woke appeared back on the bed. She rolled over and went back to sleep.

One Month Later

Fred was going about her regular chores in the main hall when she heard a loud commotion down the hall to the foyer. She tentatively walked toward the noise just in time to see a tall vampire with short dark brown hair push a stake into her Mistress' chest. It took a second to realize what was going on, but once she did, she felt her body heat up and then she blacked out. She woke a while later being carried down a hall by Leonard. She opened her mouth to speak but he put his finger to her lips to silence her and gave her a serious look.

"What is going on?" She asked him.

"It's a take over Mein Geliebter, they have killed the Mistress and after what you just did, I fear they will come after you as well. You are my Bonded, I will not let them get you. I swear." He whispered to her. Then, after he made sure the hall was clear for the time being, he softly kissed her lips.

"Du bist mein Herz, mein Grund fur die bereits bestehended." He told her, and then he stepped out into the hall, looked back at her and said,

"I WILL FIND YOU!"

Leonard then pointed toward the panel he had opened in the wall and ran back toward the hall and into the fight.

Fred crawled through the opening in the wall and then placed the panel back in it's proper place as well as she could. She found herself in a tunnel and figuring all she could do was trust in her other half to keep his word and find her, she headed down the path toward what she figured was the outside world. After crawling for what seemed like hours, she finally could smell the out doors. This caused her to quicken her pace. She had just poked her head out to look and see if it was safe when she felt a sharp pain on the side of her head and everything went black.

Unknown Time Later

Fred tried to open her eyes to see the people that went with the voices she was hearing, but everything was fuzzy so she closed them again. She could feel straps holding her in place and needles sticking out of her arms and the side of her head. She heard someone say something about her waking up, heard footsteps and then everything went fuzzy and she was out again.

Fred felt herself return to consciousness again. This time she kept her eyes closed and just listened. This time she was laying on something soft and wrapped in a warm blanket. She did not feel the needles sticking out of her anymore. She did not hear any one bustling around her, she did, however, hear the voice of her Fairy father. She found this odd since she was awake, or at least she thought so. The voice wasn't in the room with her though, it was in her head.

"Daughter, wake up. It is time to wake. You will be taken soon and you need to remember all I have taught you. You need not fear them… not any longer… awaken, my daughter… awaken my sweet Princess Illiria"

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a small room with nothing but a camera in the corner and the bed she was laying on. She sat up and took a deep breath to focus herself. She then looked at what she had on and noticed it was nothing but a pair of scrubs. Someone had dressed her. She closed her eyes and pictured jeans, sneakers, T-shirt, hoodie and under garments. When she opened them, she was dressed in what she had pictured. She closed her eyes again and opened her mind to see if she could pick up anything. She found she could feel the presence of guards, doctors, scientists and a wide range of supernatural creatures. One of the scientists were about to open her door. She looked in that direction.

She found herself being led down the hall in what seemed to be a research facility. She was shoved into a room with a desk, cameras, and another scientist. She sat down in front of the desk and stared at the man in front of her. His lab coat was stained with coffee and his hair was messy. Then he began his questions.

After about half an hour of questions about her abilities and what she was, she picked up the signature of Leonard about a mile away. He was coming for her and moving fast. She stood up from the desk and turned to go out the door. The man in the lab coat made the mistake of touching her. She turned instantly and put her hand up throwing him across the room with out touching him. She cocked her head to the side and look at him as she spoke.

"Who do you think you are to touch me? … You have no right to do this… My Bonded comes for me… you will not live to see him though… I will grant you one thing before you die though… my name is ILLIRIA!"

She flicked one finger and his right arm broke. He screamed. She put her other hand up in the direction of the door and willed it to stay shut. It listened. She turned back to the man and flicked her finger again breaking his other arm.

"That is for taking liberties you should not…"

She spread her fingers out and his body stretched out to the four corners causing him to scream again. Finally she snapped her fingers and snapped his neck, allowing him to fall to the floor.

Illiria grabbed an extra lab coat and put it on, willed the door open and walked out into the hall way. Two guards were coming toward her when she turned to travel down the hall. The shorter of the two stopped her and asked,

"Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, I was just leaving."

"Hey, where do you think you are going?"

"Home" She replied while she played with a pencil she found in the pocket of the lab coat.

"What do you have in your hand there?"

"This? … It is merely a pencil." She said as she brought her hand up and stabbed the wall with the pencil just deep enough for it to stay.

"It's HER!" The taller one said.

"You aren't going anywhere, slave…" The shorter one said while he tried to intimidate her by putting his face in hers.

"Oh, I am not, am I?… You have no idea who or what I am do you?"

"Shut up, slave." The taller guard yelled as he pushed her into the wall and attempted to hold her there. She laughed and her eyes changed from deep brown to electric blue. Her hair began to float as if carried on the wind. Her ears elongated to narrow points and her smile became full of sharp, pointed teeth and what looked like fangs. She looked into the guard's eyes as she pushed him back, grabbed the pencil, held it to his chest and spoke to him.

"I am a FUCKING FAIRY PRINCESS! You fucktard! I have more power in my little finger than you have in your whole body. Who do you think you are to treat me this way?" She stepped back and kept her hand in the air and held him up with her will. She used her other hand to direct the pencil into his chest and watched him explode into a puddle of bloody goop. She then flicked her had at the other guard and removed his head to send him to the same fate as his co-worker.

Illiria closed her eyes and felt for others. They were coming. She then felt for her Love. He was close but had stopped moving. He was caught. She focused on his location, felt the floor drop out from under her, and then with a loud 'POP' sound, she was there. She looked around and found Leonard. He was trying to avoid a Were wielding a stake.

"HOW DARE YOU! HE IS MINE! BACK AWAY OR YOU WILL CEASE TO EXIST!" She yelled.

The Were did not heed her warning and kept advancing on the other half of her heart. She focused her energy and summoned a long sword to her hand and popped herself with the sword directly behind the Were. She used the sword to tap him on the back and as he turned around she swung her weapon and split the Were guard straight up the middle. She then heard two other swords being drawn from their sheaths, one on each side of her. She manifested another blade for her other hand and stood at the ready. Leonard stood, took one of the blades, turned and stood back to back with his Love.

For twenty minutes they fought off guard after guard. More and more of them kept showing up. Illiria finally decided she'd had enough fun, grabbed her man and popped them out of there and into a parking lot a couple miles away.

Godric looked up from his conversation with his remaining child and saw a flash of light and heard a 'POP'. Suddenly there was a Vampire and Fairy standing ten feet away from him in the parking lot of 'The Hole In The Wall'. The Vampire looked at him, dropped to his knees and looked down at the ground.'

"Master" Leonard said as he bowed at the feet of his dead Mistress' Sire.

"Leonard? Fred?" Godric asked as he looked at the two.

"Where have you two been? What happened? How did you make it out?"

"I have been in a lab a couple miles from here. My Bonded came to rescue me like he promised… Master Godric, how long has it been since my Mistress has passed?"

"Two years, Ma Petite."


End file.
